Courtney
Courtney is a character, former co-protagonist and current antagonist of the Total Drama series, but she is a former antagonist in both Harmony Unleashed and Atomic Betty X Total Drama. Bios Total Drama series See: Courtney on the Total Drama Wiki YTP/Harmony Unleashed Series TBA Atomic Betty X Total Drama She was dissapointed about what happen with her behavior and their fans and she got problems with knowing about friendship and the same mistake she did in the same series since she still has feelings for Duncan. When Betty ends the fan war, She confesses that she still loves Duncan no matter how she is like in the real world. In Episode 2, She understood after Betty says about Duncan and Gwen's friendship NOT turned as a relationship when with teary eyes, Betty makes her learn about friendship and she ended up with Duncan happily, and they made love. In Episode 5 she realized that Bridgette had a plan with Geoff after they were voted off in Total Drama Action, a complot to make Courtney jealous of Gwen with Duncan, along with the producers as they were before Episode 12 of TDA, and she was enemies with Bridgette due to the fact that she does not like boys in revolt like Duncan since in Episode 17 of Total Drama Island she tells the girls that Duncan's mean, which it betrayed Courtney's friendship. In Episode 6, She was worried about Duncan being mad about what happened to his life in Total Drama World Tour and she might be aware that her boyfriend might transform into a monster like she said and knew in the Total Drama Action Celebrity Manhunt Special. In Episode 9, She was awared that her friend, Betty and the other 3, are galactic guardians and she did not knew what was her identity being revealed and fights by their side. In Episode 10, Courtney sees the fight between Duncan and Maximus along with Betty and Chaz but her boyfriend is killed by Maximus as he got stronger after he assasinated him, which it made Courtney sad. In Episode 11, Betty was helping Courtney once again, this time, by being strong and have to avenge Duncan's death by Destroying Maximus, Heather and Alejandro, as she goes through training of many fighting styles, especially wrestling. After days of training, Betty and Courtney got ready for the final battle. Ultimate ABXTD Courtney, is now married to Duncan after the final episode of Atomic Betty X Total Drama, and got over the past that she was condemned into, and she will try to learn more about being a lawyer in the future. She is now 20 years old with longer hair and a new outfit. When she is now in the Cyberverse ruled by Heather, Her weapon is a revolver sword. She was still enemies with Heather and also with Scott, because he was the "villain" version of his husband Duncan, only he is more of a jerk. My Little Pony Chronicles When she encounters Twilight Sparkle, Courtney had no choice but to be her master and learn the knowledge of Friendship. Human Ponidox Continuum Shift TBA Relationships *Twilight Sparkle - Master and Friend *Duncan - Ex-boyfriend (Total Drama Series), Neutral Boyfriend *Betty Barrett - Crossover Friend *Justin - One sided *Alejandro - One sided Boyfriend, enemy *Chris McLean - Enemy Voice Actor & Portrayals *English VA: **Emilie-Claire Barlow **Colleen O'Shaughnessey (AppleSpark Chronicles) *Japanese VA: **Yui Horie **Izumi Kitta (AppleSpark Chronicles) *Spanish VA: **Yasmil Lopez **Christine Byrd (HPCS) Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Total Drama Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Equestria Girl Masters Category:In-Show Antagonist